An on-line social network may be viewed as a platform to connect people in virtual space, where registered members establish and document networks of people. Each registered member of an on-line social network may be represented by a member profile, which, in turn, may be represented by one or more web pages, a structured representation of the member's information in XML (Extensible Markup Language), JSON (JavaScript Object Notation) or similar format. A member's profile web page of a social networking web site may emphasize employment history and education of the associated member. An on-line social network system also may be configured to facilitate communication among members by, e.g., providing updates relevant to members in the form of notifications.